Adagio
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Apa yang paling diinginkan seseorang di hari ulang tahunnya? Hadiah yang sudah lama diidamkan? Kejutan tak terlupakan? Ataukah sekadar keberadaan seseorang yang penting baginya? [One-shot. AU. Red Carrot Siblings. (Very) Late Fang Birthday Fic #HBDOurPrivateShadow #HappyFangDay]


**Adagio**

.

.

.

"Aku cuma minta waktu Abang sebentar!"

"Makanya, kubilang aku sibuk—"

"Sibuk sama grup band nggak penting itu lagi?!"

"Apa? Kau ini—?!"

Kening Kassim langsung berkerut-kerut begitu menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tampak olehnya, seorang pemuda yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya tengah beradu mulut dengan seorang remaja belasan tahun berkacamata.

"Kai, Fang." Bagaimanapun juga, Kassim tetap merasa berkewajiban untuk segera melerai. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?"

Kedua orang yang ditegurnya itu tersentak kaget.

"Tanyakan saja pada adik kesayanganmu itu!" pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kai' menyahut ketus dengan wajah masam.

"Maksud Abang apa?!" Fang, si remaja berkacamata, berkata tak mau kalah. "Ini salahku, begitu?!"

"Sudah, cukup." Kassim berkata dengan nada tegas dan serius yang jarang ditunjukkannya. "Kaizo, Fang. Aku ini kakak kalian. Kalau kalian masih menghargaiku, berhenti sekarang juga."

Fang dan Kaizo sama-sama terdiam.

"Cih!" Kaizo hanya berdecak samar, lantas berbalik pergi.

Melihat itu, Fang menggeretakkan rahang. Kedua tangannya pun terkepal erat.

"Abang egois!" sentaknya di belakang punggung Kaizo yang telah menjauh, membuat langkah sang kakak terhenti. "Aku benci Abang!"

Keheningan yang hadir setelah itu terasa cukup menyesakkan.

"Terserah."

Nada dingin dalam ucapan Kaizo membuat Fang tercenung. Ia kehilangan kata-kata, bahkan ketika Kaizo melanjutkan langkah, hingga sosoknya menghilang di ujung anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Kaizo!"

Bahkan teguran Kassim pun tak digubris oleh adik kembarnya itu. Ia lalu beralih menatap Fang yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Walau tak bisa melihat ekspresi adik bungsunya dengan jelas, Kassim tahu, mata Fang pasti berkaca-kaca sekarang.

Namun, sebelum Kassim sempat berbuat apa-apa, Fang sudah berkelebat pergi ke luar rumah.

"Fang!"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, seruan Kassim hanya mencapai udara kosong.

.

.

_._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta_****_(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Adagio_****_" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AU. Red Carrot Siblings._****_ Maybe OOC._****_ Special ulang tahun Fang #HBDOurPrivateShadow #HappyFangDay_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

**ada.gio**

_n Mus_ tempo yang lambat dan penuh ekspresi

(Sumber: Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia/KBBI)

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari sudah petang ketika Fang kembali ke rumah. Kassim menyambutnya dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Tak menanyakan apa pun, hanya menyuruh Fang lekas mandi, lalu memberitahu bahwa ia yang akan menyiapkan makan malam hari ini.

Seharusnya hari ini giliran Fang. Karena itulah, ia pulang juga walau rasanya tak ingin. Namun, ternyata Kassim sudah berbaik hati mengambil alih tugasnya.

_Aaah ... Kenapa Abang Kaizo tidak bisa bersikap sebaik Abang Kassim?_

Terkadang pertanyaan seperti itu terbersit di benak Fang. Walaupun ia tahu, memikirkannya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Acara mandi selesai dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu Fang mendapati dirinya sudah berbaring bermalas-malasan di kasurnya. Di dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia sudah merasa lebih baik, tetapi keresahannya tetap saja tidak bisa hilang.

Nada dering sederhana dari ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas, mengejutkan Fang. Cepat-cepat diraihnya telepon pintar ber-_casing_ ungu itu.

"BoBoiBoy?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut, ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

Setengah enggan, dijawabnya juga panggilan itu.

"Ada apa meneleponku?"

Fang menyadari nada suaranya lebih ketus daripada yang dimaksudkannya. Sang penelepon di seberang sana terdiam, dan Fang mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Dia sudah seenaknya melampiaskan amarah kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Terlebih lagi, kepada BoBoiBoy, di antara semua orang.

_"Hmmm ... Besok sore, datanglah ke Kedai Kokotiam."_ Fang tersentak sedikit ketika BoBoiBoy akhirnya berbicara. Nada suaranya tetap lembut seperti biasa. _"Kalau ... kamu ada waktu, sih."_

Kening Fang berkerut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

_"Hehehehe ... Pokoknya, datang sajalah. Kami tunggu, ya!"_

"Hm? 'Kami'?"

_"Sampai besok, Fang!"_

"Oi—!"

Sambungan telepon diputus. Fang hanya bisa mendengkus dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, dia?"

Fang masih menggerutu panjang-pendek, hingga suara ketukan pintu mengusik keheningan kamarnya yang bernuansa lavender.

"Masuk," Fang menyahut pendek, tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, dan yang muncul dari baliknya adalah wajah ceria Kassim. Melihat ekspresi kakak sulungnya itu membuat Fang selalu gagal menahan senyum, meskipun hanya satu senyuman samar.

"Abang." Akhirnya Fang mau bangkit, lantas duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kaki bersila. "Ada apa?"

"Kok 'ada apa', sih?" Kening Kassim berkerut, sementara ia mendekati adik bungsunya. "Lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang."

Fang mengalihkan pandang sejenak kepada jam dinding biru berbentuk pinguin yang terpasang di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hampir jam delapan." Fang setengah bergumam kepada diri sendiri. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah waktunya makan malam," Kassim menyahut sabar, sembari ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kau tidak lapar?"

Fang terdiam. Nada suara Kassim layaknya seorang kakak yang ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan adiknya, tetapi juga tidak ingin memaksa. Jika Kassim sudah bersikap seperti ini—di luar sikapnya sehari-hari yang santai dan agak konyol—maka Fang tahu, bahwa ia bisa memilih untuk mencurahkan keresahannya, atau tetap diam. Dan Kassim tidak akan menghakiminya.

"Nanti saja."

Akhirnya itu yang Fang katakan, lebih cepat daripada otaknya yang masih bingung akan berkelit lebih lama dari masalah ini atau tidak. Namun, sepasang mata beriris merah di balik kacamata itu, terus menghindari tatapan Kassim.

"Kai belum pulang." Ucapan Kassim yang tiba-tiba ini, menyentak Fang sedikit. "Dia keluar setelah kau pergi. Katanya hari ini akan pulang terlambat. Jadi, sepertinya Kai tidak ikut makan malam di rumah bersama kita."

Fang masih tidak menanggapi. Sementara, Kassim tiba-tiba berdiri, lantas mengulas senyum lembut.

"Nah!" katanya. "Makan sekarang, yuk! Sudah lapar, nih."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa lebih sepi daripada biasanya, walaupun hanya Kaizo yang tidak hadir di rumah mereka yang hangat dan nyaman. Sudah bertahun-tahun, mereka hanya tinggal bertiga saja, setelah kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua mereka.

Karena itulah, bagi Fang, kedua kakaknya sangat penting, melebihi apa pun yang dimilikinya di dunia ini. Tapi sepertinya Kaizo tidak berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Kau mau aku bicara pada Kai?" tiba-tiba Kassim berkata setelah keheningan panjang.

Makanan di piringnya sudah hampir habis. Begitu pula dengan Fang.

"Nggak usah," Fang menyahut juga, walau jelas terdengar enggan. "Abang Kaizo nggak peduli padaku."

Kassim berdecak pelan.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau adik kami. Tentu saja kami peduli padamu."

Fang ingin sekali mendebat, tetapi ia tak mau membuat kakak sulungnya bersedih.

"Kau juga mengerti 'kan, Fang," Kassim masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Grup band itu adalah impian Kai sejak dulu. Dan dua hari lagi, mereka untuk pertama kalinya akan berdiri di panggung mereka sendiri."

Ya. Karena itulah, Kaizo jadi gila berlatih. Hampir tiap hari. Fang bisa mengerti. Dia juga bahagia kalau Kaizo bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya. Tapi ... harusnya Kaizo juga tahu 'kan, kalau besok juga hari yang sangat penting bagi Fang?

"Ya sudah," suara Kassim yang penuh pengertian membuat pandangan Fang kembali terfokus kepada sang kakak. "Aku takkan ikut campur kalau memang itu maumu. Tapi lebih baik kalian bicara lagi nanti, kalau kalian berdua sama-sama sudah tenang. Oke?"

Fang tetap diam. Senyum Kassim kembali terbit. Senyum yang membuat Fang tidak akan tega menolak permintaannya.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Hari Sabtu, tanggal 13 April.

Hari yang seharusnya paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Fang. Namun, harinya terasa suram. Fang masih merasa sangat kesal kepada abangnya, Kaizo. Akan tetapi, di saat bersamaan, ia juga sadar, ternyata sebesar ini arti keberadaan Kaizo baginya.

_"Tentu saja kami peduli padamu."_

Mendadak ucapan Kassim terlintas di benak Fang. Sungguh, Kassim dan Kaizo nyaris tak bisa dibedakan kecuali oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Tapi tetap saja, Fang merasa sangat sulit membayangkan Kaizo mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Kassim.

Apa benar?

Apa Kaizo sungguh peduli padanya?

Entah mengapa Fang merasa tidak yakin.

Tanpa sadar, langkah Fang terbawa sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya. Ia tersentak sedikit. Rasanya baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari halaman sekolahnya, SMP Rintis. Apa sedalam itu ia merenung, sampai terlupa jarak dan waktu?

Fang menghela napas panjang. Malas-malasan ia beranjak masuk ke halaman rumahnya yang cukup untuk dihiasi sepetak taman mungil. Beragam tanaman hias dan bunga beraneka warna tumbuh subur di sana. Kassim yang merawatnya, dibantu Fang sesekali.

Ya.

Sepanjang ingatan Fang, sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua saja, yang bersama-sama melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan. Kaizo nyaris tak pernah ada.

Atau mungkin memang tak pernah ada. Untuknya, maupun untuk Kassim.

Aah ... Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan apa yang begitu menggelitik dan menyesakkan dada Fang ini?

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi Fang tersentak, kali ini karena mendapati pintu depan rumahnya tak terkunci. Dengan hati bertanya-tanya, remaja putra itu melangkah masuk. Seingatnya, hari ini Kaizo dan Kassim memang libur dari kampusnya. Namun, Kassim ada pekerjaan paruh waktu. Sedangkan Kaizo, masih sibuk berlatih bersama teman-teman band-nya. Tentu saja, karena besok mereka akan naik pentas untuk sebuah acara kampus.

"Kau yakin Kaizo sama sekali tidak menghubungimu?"

Fang tersentak kecil saat mendengar suara Kassim. Dia baru saja memasuki ruang tamu, dan langsung menemukan sosok Kassim sedang berdiri setengah berkacak pinggang. Entah sedang bicara dengan siapa di telepon. Meski tak terlalu kentara, Fang juga melihat bahwa kakak sulungnya itu sedang cemas.

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Baiklah, kalau ada sesuatu, tolong kabari aku. Oke? Ya, ya ... Tentu saja. Baiklah."

Kassim mengakhiri panggilan. Pemuda itu mendesah, lantas terdiam lama. Masih dalam posisi terakhirnya. Ia nyaris terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba menyadari Fang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh ... Fang. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm." Fang mengernyit. Ia bisa melihat senyum Kassim kali ini tampak dipaksakan. "Abang nggak kerja sambilan hari ini?"

"Aaah ... Yah ... Aku libur hari ini."

Tatapan Fang menajam. Melihat Kassim bicara dengan nada tak yakin, sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa.

"Abang." Fang menatap Kassim tajam. "Ada apa?"

Kassim tertegun sejenak. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum samar, sedikit sendu.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Itu tadi siapa yang telepon?" Fang bertanya lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Fang—"

"Aku dengar tadi nama Abang Kaizo disebut-sebut," Fang tetap mengejar, kali ini dengan nada menuntut. "Ada apa, sih?"

Kassim menatap Fang agak lama. Lantas pemuda beriris delima itu mendesah, tahu adik kecilnya takkan puas sebelum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," Kassim memulai. "Soal Kai. Karena itu, aku mencoba menghubunginya. Tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat. Tadi aku mencoba menelepon temannya, tapi dia juga tidak tahu."

Fang terdiam. Dadanya mendadak berdegup kencang tanpa diinginkannya.

"Mungkin ... Abang Kaizo masih sibuk latihan band. Jadi dia nggak dengar telepon dari Abang." Ucapan Fang itu lebih seperti upaya untuk menentramkan hatinya sendiri. "Di studio musik itu 'kan berisik banget."

"Hm ... Yah, kurasa kau benar."

Ada keraguan.

Fang selalu gelisah setiap kali mendengar Kassim bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Abang ... ingin makan sesuatu?" Rasanya Fang tidak benar-benar menyadari ucapannya sendiri. "Biar aku yang masak."

"Tidak usah." Kassim menghela napas samar. "Aku ... makan di luar saja. Sekalian mau coba mencari Kai. Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau belum mendapatkan kabarnya."

"Abang mau cari ke mana?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab. Kassim hanya menggeleng, kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Sunyi menyergap. Resah mendera, nyaris menyesakkan. Fang sangat tergoda untuk menghubungi Kassim, menanyakan apakah pencariannya sudah membuahkan hasil.

Namun, ia menahan diri. Belum terlalu lama sejak Kassim meninggalkan rumah. Kalaupun Kassim sudah menemukan Kaizo, dia pasti akan mengabari Fang, 'kan?

Fang mendesah, makin resah. Bayangan kecemasan di wajah Kassim sebelum pergi tadi sangat mengganggunya. Jarang sekali Fang melihat ekspresi kakak sulungnya seperti tadi. Kassim yang biasa adalah orang yang berhati teguh, optimis, dan bisa selalu menghadapi permasalahan dengan tenang.

Apa kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu?

Fang tak bisa menghindar dari pemikiran yang demikian. Fang sendiri kadang mendapat firasat jika hal buruk terjadi kepada keluarganya. Mungkin hal itu terasa lebih jelas bagi Kassim dan Kaizo, karena mereka kembar.

Sang remaja berkacamata tersentak. Digelengkannya kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Dia harus yakin bahwa Kaizo bisa menjaga diri.

Pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa!

Suara musik yang tiba-tiba mengalun memecah keheningan, membuat Fang nyaris terlonjak di tengah lamunannya. Ini nada dering ponsel. Dan Fang sangat mengenalnya.

Tergesa, Fang meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang baru setengah jalan di bak cuci piring bekas makan siangnya belasan menit berselang. Setengah berlari ia menuju arah datangnya suara. Dari ruang tamu!

Benar saja. Dilihatnya warna biru metalik yang mencolok mata dari ponsel milik Kassim. Benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja ruang tamu.

Dasar. Kali ini pun kebiasaan Kassim meninggalkan benda-benda penting di sembarang tempat masih belum hilang. Padahal bisa saja ada telepon penting masuk. Apalagi, bukankah tadi dia sedang menunggu telepon, kalau-kalau ada kabar tentang Kaizo?

RamenMan.

Kening Fang mengernyit ketika membaca nama penelepon di layar.

Memang nama yang aneh, tapi Fang tahu siapa orang itu. Nama aslinya Rama, dan entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama panggung RamenMan ketika membentuk grup band bersama Kaizo. Bukan cuma namanya, orangnya sendiri juga cukup nyentrik. Terus terang, sampai detik ini Fang masih bingung, bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa berteman dengan orang yang serius dan kaku seperti Kaizo.

Setelah menarik napas, akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Dia merasa itu bukan hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan, tapi nalurinya mengatakan panggilan telepon ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Kaizo.

Tidak. Pasti ada hubungannya. Bisa jadi, 'teman Kaizo' yang bertelepon dengan Kassim beberapa waktu lalu adalah RamenMan.

_"Halo?"_

Fang diam saja ketika mendengar suara penelepon di seberang sambungan. Berharap RamenMan akan bicara sendiri dan memberinya cukup informasi tanpa ia harus bertanya apa-apa.

_"Kassim! Kenapa lama sekali angkat teleponnya? Aku mungkin ada kabar penting soal Kaizo!"_

Fang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Nada suara RamenMan terdengar sedikit panik. Mungkin dia akan terus bicara dalam kepanikannya itu.

_"Dengar. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan, soal kami yang mendapatkan teror? Kaizo berpikir, itu ulah salah satu grup band yang menganggap kami saingannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi yang jelas, Kaizo mendapatkan info bahwa orang-orang yang meneror kami adalah orang suruhan mereka!"_

Masih diam, Fang mencoba mencerna informasi dengan cepat. Semua ini baru baginya. Kenapa? Ada masalah seperti ini, tapi kenapa Kaizo dan Kassim tidak pernah memberitahunya?

_"Kassim, aku khawatir, Kaizo pergi untuk mencari orang-orang itu. Dia pasti bermaksud mencari tahu, siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Karena besok adalah hari penting kami. Kaizo pasti tidak mau kalau orang-orang itu mengacaukan panggung pertama kami!"_

Benar. Fang yakin, Kaizo pasti akan berpikir seperti itu.

_"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Orang-orang itu mungkin berbahaya. Preman ... atau semacamnya, entahlah. Oh ya__, __Kaizo bilang, dia sudah tahu di mana para preman itu biasa nongkrong. Kebetulan, tempatnya dekat dengan tempat kerja sambilanmu. Ada gudang kosong di sana, bekas milik sebuah pabrik yang sudah ditutup. Kau pasti tahu, 'kan—"_

Fang mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak. Sudah cukup informasi yang didapatkannya. Lalu ... apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kassim tidak bisa dihubungi karena ponselnya tertinggal. Dan Fang sama sekali tidak tahu kakak sulungnya itu pergi ke mana.

Telepon Kaizo!

Itulah yang terlintas di benak Fang. Sambil harap-harap cemas, Fang merogoh ponselnya sendiri dari kantong belakang celana jins-nya. Dihubunginya nomor Kaizo, berharap abangnya belum sampai ke tempat para preman itu. Mungkin dirinya akan dimarahi lagi, tapi Fang sudah siap berdebat. Dia akan bersikeras memaksa Kaizo supaya jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya sendirian.

Namun, yang didengarnya kemudian hanyalah nada sibuk. Sampai tiga kali Fang mencoba lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Abang lagi teleponan sama siapa, sih?" Fang menyuarakan kegelisahannya. "Masa' dari tadi sibuk terus!"

Fang mencoba lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya. Kali ini malah tidak tersambung. Hanya suara operator yang menyambutnya, memberitahu bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area.

Kegelisahan Fang makin menjadi. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggerakkan langkahnya, tergesa keluar dari rumah untuk menyusul Kaizo.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Gudang bercat kuning lusuh itu berada di sebuah lahan yang nyaris kosong. Hanya satu bangunan berukuran sedang itu yang masih berdiri, bergeming kesepian. Sekeliling tempat itu dipenuhi pepohonan lebat, juga tanaman-tanaman liar. Khas tempat yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni.

Tiba-tiba Fang merasa gamang. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang langsung membuat keputusan konyol dengan datang ke tempat ini sendirian. Dia baru saja mencela Kaizo yang dipikirnya sudah bertindak gegabah. Lihat sekarang, siapa yang gegabah?

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Fang sudah punya rencana. Dia akan sangat berhati-hati. Dia takkan senekat itu menghadapi preman secara langsung. Dia akan mengendap-endap, mendekati gudang dengan waspada, tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Jika dilihatnya Kaizo memang ada di dalam gudang itu, dan sedang berada dalam masalah, maka Fang akan langsung menelepon polisi.

Ya, itu solusi terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tidak sulit bagi Fang untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dari balik pohon ke pohon, sembari bergerak ke arah gudang yang cat dindingnya sudah banyak terkelupas di sana-sini. Dalam sekejap, ia telah sampai di balik tembok yang paling dekat dengan pintu gudang.

Jantung Fang sudah berdegup lebih cepat sejak tadi. Pintu gudang berwarna merah tua itu setengah terbuka. Apakah Kaizo ada di dalam? Apakah ada orang di tempat ini? Fang tidak mendengar suara apa-apa.

Mendadak terbayang di benak Fang, sosok Kaizo yang terikat tanpa daya dan dibungkam di dalam gudang, dengan preman-preman bertubuh kekar menjaganya supaya tidak kabur. Bayangan itu terhapus dengan cepat, tergantikan bayangan lain yang lebih mengerikan. Kaizo yang terbaring pingsan di dalam gudang dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Fang menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk dulu. Siapa tahu Kaizo malah belum sampai kemari. Kalau itu yang terjadi, maka dia akan pergi. Lalu mencoba mencari Kaizo di sekitar sini. Kalau ketemu, ia akan melarang Kaizo datang ke tempat ini. Fang tidak peduli kalau mereka harus bertengkar lagi. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada harus melihat abangnya terluka.

"Hei~"

"Wah, wah. Lihat, anak siapa yang tersesat kemari?"

Dada Fang berdesir tajam. Dua suara mendadak terdengar dari arah belakang, ketika dirinya sedang sibuk mengintip ke dalam gudang yang berpenerangan minim. Dekat sekali di belakang.

_Sial!_

Fang merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak mendengar ada yang datang.

Perlahan, remaja yang hari ini genap berusia lima belas tahun itu membalikkan badan. Di hadapannya telah berdiri dua orang yang mungkin seumuran kedua abangnya. Laki-laki dan perempuan berjaket hijau, senada dengan warna mata mereka. Si pemuda berambut cokelat pendek dan memakai topi yang juga berwarna hijau. Sedangkan rekannya menaikkan tudung jaket hingga menutupi seluruh rambutnya.

Kalau diperhatikan, keduanya berwajah sangat mirip. Jangan-jangan ... mereka bersaudara?

"Hooo ... Lihat, Shielda," si pemuda berkata seraya bergerak maju, membuat Fang refleks mundur selangkah. "Bukankah bocah ini adik si Kaizo itu? Kita pernah melihat dia waktu mengintai rumah Kaizo, 'kan?"

Fang tersentak. Ternyata benar, mereka ini pasti preman yang dimaksud RamenMan. Di mata Fang, keduanya tampak terlalu 'halus' dan rupawan untuk menjadi preman. Tapi kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya, bukan? Niat sekali mereka, sampai mengintai rumahnya segala.

"Hei, Sai," wanita bertudung itu ikut bicara dengan suaranya yang lembut sekaligus berwibawa. "Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu tertawa. Nadanya meremehkan, sehingga kekesalan Fang terpantik dibuatnya.

"Kurasa dia cukup pemberani, sampai datang ke tempat ini sendirian." Sai semakin merangsek maju, sementara Fang terdesak ke dinding di belakangnya, tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Tapi ... bagaimana kau bisa menemukan markas kami, Bocah?"

Fang mengepalkan tangan. Jemarinya bergetar, tetapi ia menguatkan hati.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu abangku?" Fang terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri yang bisa begitu tenang.

"Hm?" Shielda yang menyahut. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Panggung pertama KaRam Band ... harus gagal!"

Sampai detik ini, Fang masih belum terbiasa mendengar nama itu. KaRam Band. Memangnya tidak ada nama lain? _Sense of naming_ RamenMan itu benar-benar payah. Tapi, daripada itu, Fang jauh lebih heran, kenapa Kaizo bisa-bisanya setuju nama itu digunakan untuk grup band mereka?

"Siapa yang membayar kalian?" Fang melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Sungguh, dia pun tak menyangka dirinya bisa seberani ini.

Shielda hanya mendengkus, sedangkan Sai tiba-tiba tertawa seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon paling konyol di alam semesta.

"Aah ... Begitu, ya? Jadi ... kaupikir kami semacam preman bayaran?" Sai masih menuntaskan tawanya yang menyebalkan itu sampai beberapa detik lagi. "Sayang sekali, tapi kau salah."

Tatapan Fang menajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai dan Shielda bertukar pandang sejenak.

"Kami," kata Shielda kemudian, "hanya membantu seorang teman."

"Kebetulan sekali," Sai menyambung. "Kakakmu itu keras kepala dan tidak kenal takut. Kami baru saja berpikir untuk ganti strategi, misalnya ... dengan memanfaatkanmu."

"Dan kau malah datang sendiri kepada kami," sahut Shielda. "Jadi ... kami tidak perlu repot-repot lagi."

"A-Apa maksud kalian?!"

Sai dan Shielda sekali lagi saling pandang, lantas sama-sama menyeringai.

"Jangan takut, Bocah," kata Shielda. "Kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sai mengulurkan tangan tiba-tiba, dicengkeramnya pergelangan tangan kanan Fang kuat-kuat. "Kau cukup diam. Dan kami akan mengembalikanmu kepada Kaizo, tanpa kurang suatu apa pun."

"Apa katamu?" Fang terkesiap. "Kalian ... mau menggunakan aku untuk mengancam Abang?!"

Shielda tertawa pendek. "Ide bagus, bukan? Membuatnya membatalkan pentas besok juga hal yang mudah."

Fang mendecak samar. Kesal, tapi hanya bisa sia-sia meronta.

"Lepaskan aku!" sentaknya.

Cengkeraman Sai di tangan Fang begitu kuatnya, sehingga mustahil baginya untuk melepaskan diri. Fang mulai panik. Bagaimana ... Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari situasi ini?

"Oi. Lepaskan dia."

Suara yang tiba-tiba memasuki pembicaraan di tempat itu, sontak menyentak Fang, maupun Sai dan Shielda. Ketika mereka refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, tampaklah seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat. Rambut biru tuanya yang agak panjang sengaja ditata berantakan, melengkapi tatapan netra beriris delima yang menyorot tajam. Sorot yang sungguh meremangkan bulu roma, dan menciutkan nyali siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Abang!" Fang berseru.

Sosok itu, Kaizo, hanya melirik ke arah Fang sedetik. Namun, irama langkahnya tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Berhenti!"

Seruan Sai membuat segala gerakan Kaizo terhenti. Pemuda berjaket hijau itu baru saja memelintir tangan Fang sedikit, hingga anak itu merintih kesakitan.

"Hentikan," Kaizo berkata, tetap tenang, tetapi juga tajam. "Urusanmu denganku. Jangan libatkan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tidak ada hubungannya?" Sai mendengkus sinis. "Sayang sekali, tapi anak ini memang erat sekali hubungannya denganmu. Ha ha ha ... Mungkin itu kesialannya."

Sai menarik tangan Fang yang masih dicengkeramnya dengan kasar, lantas menyerahkannya kepada Shielda. Gadis itu langsung mengunci lengan kanan Fang di belakang punggung. Lalu dipaksanya anak itu berlutut di tanah.

Tatapan Kaizo menajam. Ia sudah hendak melangkah mendekati sang adik. Namun, isyarat dari Sai menghentikannya sekali lagi.

"Kalau jadi kau, aku tidak akan macam-macam." Nada suara Sai begitu menekan. "Diam di tempatmu."

Sai beranjak mendekati Kaizo. Sementara, Kaizo menunggu dengan kewaspadaan penuh, hingga Sai berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" bertanya Kaizo.

Sai mendengkus pendek. "Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

"Aku penasaran," sembari menyahut, Kaizo mengulas senyum miring, sinis. "Siapa orang yang segitu tidak percaya dirinya, sampai mau merusak panggung kecil kami?"

"Diam kau!" Sai berkata dingin. "Walau hanya acara kampus, tapi panggung itu cukup prestisius. Tentu saja, untuk ukuran kampus ternama yang pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak orang, dari orang awam sampai pencari bakat. Takkan kami biarkan kalian berada di atas panggung itu."

Itu memang benar. Bahkan Fang pun tahu, tidak sedikit musisi sukses yang berawal dari panggung yang sama.

"Pecundang."

Satu kata terucap dari Kaizo, mengejutkan semua yang mendengarnya. Sai langsung meradang.

"Apa katamu—"

"Kalau memang punya kemampuan, untuk apa takut bersaing?" Kaizo menyela tajam. "Hanya pecundang yang menggunakan cara-cara kotor."

Bagai menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api, ucapan Kaizo memancing Sai untuk melayangkan pukulan pertama. Fang tahu, Kaizo punya kemampuan beladiri yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Karena itulah, ia tidak terlalu khawatir, meskipun orang bernama Sai itu tampaknya juga cakap dalam perkelahian.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya bertukar jurus, beradu pukulan. Seimbang, hingga semenit lewat belum ada tanda-tanda salah satu di antaranya berada di atas angin. Fang mulai cemas, tapi ia menahan suara, tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi abangnya.

Hingga suatu ketika, tiba-tiba Fang merasakan lengannya dipelintir sedikit dari belakang. Dia nyaris lupa, Shielda masih menyandera dirinya. Hanya pelintiran ringan sebenarnya, tetapi cukup menyakitkan hingga Fang sempat memekik pendek.

Namun, rupanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat konsentrasi Kaizo terganggu. Ia refleks mengalihkan pandang dari lawannya untuk mengecek keadaan Fang.

Hanya sedetik, tapi fatal. Sai segera mengambil kesempatan yang dilihatnya untuk melepaskan satu pukulan keras. Kaizo masih sempat menghindar di saat-saat terakhir, sehingga pukulan itu tidak benar-benar mengenai ulu hatinya seperti yang dikehendaki Sai.

Akan tetapi, Sai masih melihat satu kesempatan lagi. Dua detik selanjutnya, satu tendangan keras menghantam perut Kaizo tanpa bisa dihindari lagi. Pemuda itu terhempas keras ke belakang, tepat menghantam sebatang pohon besar yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Sai masih merangsek maju. Sementara, Fang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari jauh, benar-benar sudah di ambang cemas. Dadanya berdesir tajam, ketika melihat sesuatu berkilat memantulkan cahaya matahari. Asalnya dari tangan kanan Sai yang sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan serangan terakhir.

_Apa itu?_

Fang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tidak di jarak sejauh ini, dan dengan gerakan Sai yang secepat itu. Namun, pikirannya mengasosiasikan kilatan itu dengan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

_Tidak mungkin!_

_Tidak mungkin itu pisau atau semacamnya, 'kan?!_

"ABANG!"

Didorong kepanikan, Fang menyentak keras hingga pegangan Shielda terlepas. Dia langsung bangkit dan berlari ke tempat Kaizo. Fang masih tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, tapi serangan terakhir Sai masuk. Kaizo masih sempat membalas dengan satu pukulan keras, sebelum akhirnya roboh. Lawannya pun kali ini berhasil dirobohkan.

"Abang!"

"Sai!"

Fang dan Shielda berseru bersamaan. Fang tahu, Shielda mengejar dari belakangnya. Mungkin bukan mau mengejarnya, tapi menghampiri Sai yang terkapar. Sai masih bergerak. Namun, Kaizo tidak.

"Abang ..."

Teriakan Fang teredam, tenggorokannya tercekat. Entah sejak kapan, dia baru menyadari napasnya mendadak sesak. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian dari masa lalu menyerbu keluar dari dasar ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya. Meneror benaknya dengan kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya telah direnggut darinya tanpa peringatan.

Tidak!

Tidak mau!

Fang tidak mau Kaizo meninggalkannya juga!

Segenggam kesadaran masih berusaha membujuk Fang untuk membuang segala pikiran negatif. Mungkin kilatan yang dilihatnya tadi bukan benda tajam. Mungkin dirinya hanya salah lihat. Mungkin Kaizo tidak terluka parah seperti yang ditakutkannya ...

Tapi, kalau begitu, kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri? Kenapa dia tidak bergerak? Kenapa Kaizo tidak menjawab panggilannya?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif Fang ternyata lebih kuat. Membawa kepanikan menguasai seluruh dirinya. Menumpulkan segala logika dan optimisme. Mengingatkan kepada masa-masa gelap, ketika sosok kanak-kanaknya menangis tanpa henti di depan makam kedua orangtuanya.

Napas Fang semakin sesak. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Kakinya melemas sebelum langkahnya sampai kepada Kaizo. Kemudian, pandangannya mengabur, dan semakin kabur. Fang masih bisa merasakan ketika tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, lantas jatuh menghantam tanah. Dia tak mampu bangkit. Kesadarannya terus menjauh.

Kemudian, semuanya jadi gelap.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

_"... ang ... ngun ... Bangun ... Bangunlah ..."_

Ketika membuka mata kembali, Fang menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa. Kesadarannya menguat sedikit demi sedikit, dan dia mulai bisa melihat di mana dirinya berada. Sebuah rumah yang tampak familier, tapi bukan rumahnya.

"Fang!"

Remaja itu tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak, bangkit dari posisi berbaring untuk duduk di sofa. Saat itulah, ia baru menyadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya, di sofa yang sama dengannya. Butuh dua detik lagi bagi Fang untuk mengenali orang itu, terlebih karena saat ini dia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Abang Kassim?"

Kassim tersenyum tipis, sedikit terlihat sedih tapi juga lega. Ia mengulurkan kacamata milik Fang, yang langsung dipakai kembali oleh pemiliknya. Saat itu, Fang bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, ada satu lagi ekspresi di wajah Kassim yang tak dipahaminya.

"Ini ... rumah BoBoiBoy, 'kan?" Fang sudah sepenuhnya sadar kembali untuk bisa memastikan itu. Hanya dijawab oleh Kassim dengan anggukan. "Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?"

Kassim mengangkat bahu. "Rumah Tok Aba lebih dekat dari lokasi gudang itu dibandingkan rumah kita. Jadi, kuputuskan membawa kalian ke sini, atas izin Tok Aba tentunya."

"'Kalian'?" Butuh dua-tiga detik bagi Fang untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya, hingga ia tiba-tiba tersentak panik. "Abang! Abang Kaizo!"

"Tenanglah, Fang. Kai baik-baik saja."

Kalimat Kassim berhasil memberikan kelegaan luar biasa kepada Fang. Perlahan, bisa dirasakannya, dadanya mulai terasa lapang, begitu pula detak jantungnya berangsur normal.

"Lalu, Abang Kaizo di mana?" tanya Fang kemudian.

"Sedang meminjam kamar tamu Tok Aba sebentar."

Fang menghela napas. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Nanti dulu, biarkan dia istirahat," kata Kassim. "Kau sendiri? Apa tubuhmu sudah kuat?"

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia memandangi tangan kanannya sendiri, lantas mengepalkannya. Masih sedikit gemetaran.

"Aku ... takut sekali tadi ...," Fang berucap lirih. "Kukira ... Abang Kaizo ..."

Fang tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kassim pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengusap lembut punggung sang adik sampai gemetarannya berhenti.

"Abang yang menolong kami?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Ooh ... Itu ..."

Kening Fang berkerut, tak mengerti mengapa Kassim tiba-tiba tampak gelisah. Bahkan kakak sulungnya itu menghindari bertatapan dengannya.

"Fang!"

Rasa penasaran Fang diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara lain. Asalnya dari bagian rumah yang lebih dalam, yang Fang tahu menuju kamar tamu. Dia tahu karena memang sering datang mengunjungi BoBoiBoy sejak mereka masih kecil. Entah sekadar untuk bermain, atau belajar kelompok.

Sepasang mata Fang membulat di balik kacamata. Kaizo baru saja memasuki ruang tamu tempatnya dan Kassim berada sekarang. Dia tampak baik-baik saja, Fang tidak melihat adanya luka yang serius. Atau bekas darah di pakaian Kaizo kalau memang dia ditusuk seperti dugaan Fang.

_Mungkin memang salah lihat._

Baru saja Fang berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba langkah Kaizo terhenti tak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki kedua saudaranya. Tubuhnya terhuyung, nyaris tumbang kalau saja Kassim tidak cepat-cepat menghampiri dan menahan tubuh kembarannya.

"Kai!" Kecemasan Kassim tak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kaizo hanya memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Kassim segera membantunya untuk duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Fang.

"Sudah, kalian berdua istirahatlah dulu," kata Kassim.

Kaizo merebahkan punggung dan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk. Tangan kanannya bergerak menutupi sebagian wajahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Abang ...," Fang memanggil lirih, nyaris tanpa sadar.

Kaizo tersentak sedikit sebelum menyingkirkan tangannya yang masih menutupi wajah. Baru kemudian membuka mata pelan-pelan.

"Aku hanya pusing sedikit," katanya.

"Kukira Abang ditusuk," Fang menyuarakan ketakutan yang mencengkeramnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku sangat takut."

"Ditusuk?" Kaizo mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau mengira begitu?"

"Aku melihat orang itu seperti membawa sesuatu yang berkilau di tangannya. Kukira pisau. Dan setelah itu Abang jatuh ..."

Kaizo terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak. Orang itu tidak membawa senjata tajam."

"Syukurlah ... Berarti aku salah lihat."

"Mungkin itu jam tangan. Aku sempat melihat orang itu memakainya."

"Oh, begitu. Aku keburu panik waktu melihat Abang jatuh, terus nggak bangun lagi."

"Hm ... Waktu itu, kepalaku terbentur cukup keras."

Kassim hanya diam sementara kedua adiknya berbincang. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kai," katanya tiba-tiba. "Di dalam musik, ada 'kan, tempo lagu yang lambat dan penuh ekspresi. Kalau tidak salah ... 'adagio'. Ya, 'kan?"

Alis Kaizo terangkat. "Hah?"

"Kalau menurutku, 'irama' kalian berdua itu terlalu cepat." Kassim menatap kedua adiknya bergantian. "Sesekali kalian harus melambat, supaya bisa mengekspresikan perasaan masing-masing."

Kaizo kembali terdiam. Fang pun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya sudah. Kalian berdua, ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu. Akan kubuatkan minum."

Kassim beranjak begitu saja.

"Oi. Jangan seenaknya seolah-olah ini rumahmu sendiri," tegur Kaizo.

Kassim tertawa kecil, tetap melanjutkan langkah. "Tidak apa-apa. Tok Aba sudah memberi izin, kok."

Pada akhirnya, Kaizo hanya bisa menghela napas. Sementara, Fang diam-diam tertawa kecil.

"Dasar."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Sudah berapa lama kesunyian yang canggung menyelimuti ruang tamu itu? Fang tidak tahu lagi. Kaizo tidak juga mengatakan sesuatu. Fang pun tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan abangnya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"... Eh?"

Fang tersentak ketika tiga kata itu mendadak keluar dari mulut Kaizo. Apa ini? Mimpi? Halusinasi?

"Sebenarnya ... aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Tapi tidak tahu harus membeli apa."

Fang mengerjap kebingungan, sementara Kaizo tampak bersandar santai di sofa.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu, Fang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ma ... Maksud Abang, hadiah ulang tahun?" anak itu malah balik bertanya. "Masa' aku harus terang-terangan meminta hadiah?"

Kaizo mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Kalau aku yang memilih sesuatu, bagaimana kalau ternyata kau tidak menyukainya? Jadi sia-sia 'kan, hadiahnya?"

Jawaban yang khas Kaizo sekali. Mendadak Fang merasa sangat lega, menyadari dirinya sudah berbincang-bincang santai dengan sang kakak. Kelegaan itu memancingnya untuk tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Meskipun berkata begitu, diam-diam Kaizo tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!" Fang menegakkan tubuh, lantas menatap kakaknya. "Aku ingin, hari ini Abang ikut merayakan ulang tahunku. Kita bisa pergi makan bertiga dengan Abang Kassim. Dan Abang yang traktir, ya! Bagaimana?"

Kaizo ikut menegakkan tubuh. "Baiklah."

"Eh? Sungguh? Lalu ... latihan band Abang?"

"Aku sudah cukup latihan."

"Hm. Benar, benar. _Refreshing_ juga penting."

"Hmph! Anak kecil sok tahu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Hari ini umurku sudah genap lima belas tahun!"

"Bagiku kau tetap anak kecil."

"Kalau begitu, Abang _tua_!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hahahahaha ..."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Kassim tersenyum diam-diam di balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan dapur. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat. Dia menunggu sebentar, tidak ingin mengganggu momen keakraban adik-adiknya. Baru setelah keduanya sibuk saling ejek, dia melangkah masuk.

"Hei ... Ada apa tadi? Sepertinya namaku disebut-sebut?"

Mata Fang berbinar seperti anak kecil saat menatap Kassim yang beranjak mendekat, lantas meletakkan kedua gelas berisi teh ke atas meja.

"Abang Kaizo mau mentraktir kita untuk merayakan ulang tahunku!" Fang menyahut ceria.

"Heee ...?" Kassim melemparkan tatapan jahil kepada Kaizo. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pilih restoran mahal."

"Oi."

Kaizo memasang tampang datar. Sementara, Kassim dan Fang tertawa bersama.

"Acara keluarganya nanti malam saja," Kassim melanjutkan sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Fang. "Teman-temanmu juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Kurasa sebentar lagi."

Fang yang sedang mengambil salah satu gelas di meja, sontak mengerutkan kening. "Apanya?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Kassim mengulum senyum, sempat melirik Kaizo yang juga sedang menikmati teh hangat buatannya.

Saat itulah, pintu depan terbuka. Beberapa orang langsung menyerbu masuk, yang tidak usah dilihat pun bisa didengar dari derap langkah mereka yang heboh.

"FANG!"

"Fang! Kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Kami sangat cemas, _wo_!"

"Syukurlah, sepertinya kamu tidak apa-apa."

Dalam sekejap, Fang sudah dikelilingi keempat sahabatnya. BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Fang heran.

"Yah ... ini rumahku, sih," BoBoiBoy berkata disambung tawa kecil.

Fang hanya memutar bola mata.

"Cepat, kita ke Kokotiam sekarang!" kata Gopal penuh semangat. "Ada banyak sekali makanan! Kami sudah susah payah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu seharian ini, tau!"

Yaya dan Ying langsung menjitak sahabat hitam manis mereka itu.

"_Dey_! Apa salahku?!" protes Gopal.

"Masih tanya?" Yaya menatap galak.

"Gini nih, kalau yang ada di pikirannya cuma makanan!" cicit Ying secepat kilat.

BoBoiBoy mendesah. "Gopal, kenapa kejutannya malah kaubocorkan duluan ke Fang?"

"Eh? Iya kah?"

Fang terbengong saat kawan-kawannya ribut sendiri setelah itu. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ... Teman-teman."

Ucapan Fang akhirnya mengakhiri keributan yang, kalau boleh jujur, membuat Kaizo makin sakit kepala.

"Wah, ramai sekali di sini."

"Permisi."

Fang merasakan dadanya berdesir tajam ketika mendengar dua suara yang sangat familier. Kaizo ikut bereaksi. Hampir saja ia bangkit dengan tatapan mata menyeramkan, tetapi Kassim menghentikannya.

"Kai, Fang, tenanglah," kata Kassim. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kedua mata Kaizo menajam. Ditatapnya Kassim, menuntut penjelasan. Sementara, dua orang berjaket hijau itu berjalan mendekat.

"Sai, Shielda," Kassim menyapa keduanya dengan ramah.

"Yo!" sahut Sai.

Sementara Shielda hanya tersenyum. Fang merasa sangat heran, betapa berbedanya senyum itu. Kali ini tampak hangat.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau belum menjelaskannya pada adik-adikmu, Kassim?" Sai berkata sambil mengerutkan kening.

Kening Fang berkerut. Sedangkan Kaizo tampaknya sudah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sangat tidak senang, saat sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan menuntut kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Kassim, ada apa ini?" katanya tajam. "Jelaskan sekarang juga!"

Kassim menatap kedua adiknya. Fang kembali melihat ekspresi aneh itu di wajah kakak sulungnya. Ia masih belum paham ekspresi apakah itu, sampai akhirnya Kassim menghela napas panjang.

Pemuda itu bergeser sedikit, menempatkan diri hingga berdiri di depan sofa, menghadapi kedua adiknya. Kemudian, perlahan, ia berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"A-Abang?" Fang langsung kebingungan.

Sementara, tatapan Kaizo menajam. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku ... tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi ... tidak peduli apa pun alasannya, aku sudah membuat kalian terluka." Kassim menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku."

Mata Fang melebar. Akhirnya ia paham, ekspresi apa yang sejak tadi dilihatnya menggayuti wajah Kassim. Itu adalah penyesalan. Ia mengingat kembali semua ucapan Kassim, juga segala kejadian yang menimpanya dan Kaizo. Pelan-pelan di benaknya terbentuk suatu kesimpulan.

"Aku ... awalnya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Abang Kassim dengan Abang Ramen di telepon ..."

Fang menceritakan kembali secara singkat apa yang dialaminya sampai bisa berada di gudang kosong bersama Sai dan Shielda. Kaizo yang tampak paling terkejut, sekaligus geram.

"Apa ...?" Kaizo kemudian menceritakan bahwa ia dan band-nya memang mendapatkan teror. "Lalu, tiba-tiba Kassim meneleponku. Katanya Fang diculik, dan penculiknya mengancam supaya aku membatalkan pentas kami besok."

Kali ini, tak ada yang lebih kaget daripada Fang. "Eh?"

"Kau memintaku untuk pergi duluan." Kaizo menatap Kassim seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. "Karena kerja sambilanmu sedang libur, dan lokasimu jauh dari gudang itu. Sedangkan lokasi studioku lebih dekat."

Kassim diam saja, sementara Kaizo menghakiminya.

"Dan si Ramen Instan itu terus-terusan meneleponku untuk hal-hal remeh yang tidak penting," Kaizo melanjutkan dengan jengkel.

"Oh, jadi karena itu aku nggak bisa menghubungi Abang?" celetuk Fang. "Pantas nomornya sibuk terus. Habis itu malah nggak bisa dihubungi sama sekali."

"Oh, itu karena baterai ponselku mati."

Kaizo terdiam. Fang juga diam, sebelum tersentak kecil karena teringat sesuatu.

"Jadi," katanya kemudian sambil menatap Sai dan Shielda, "yang waktu itu kalian bilang 'membantu teman', maksudnya ...?"

Sai dan Shielda saling pandang, lantas keduanya mengangguk.

"Benar sekali."

"Kami diminta Kassim untuk membantu rencananya."

Kaizo meradang seketika. Sementara Fang tampak bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Jadi kalian semua bersekongkol?!" Kaizo menuding abangnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Apa maksud semua ini?!"

Kassim meringis pasrah. "Yah ... Aku cuma mau mengerjai Fang sedikit. Tadinya, sih. Lalu kupikir akan lebih asyik kalau sekalian mengerjaimu, Kai."

Fang melongo. Sedangkan wajah Kaizo sudah berubah seperti topeng setan yang sering dijual di acara festival-festival di Jepang.

"HAH?!"

"Aku belum puas mengerjaimu saat ulang tahun kita. Habisnya, waktu itu aku juga sibuk merancang perayaan ulang tahun yang menyenangkan untuk kita berdua, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau anak kecil, hah?!"

"Hahahaha ... Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kaku begitu."

"KAU ITU YANG KETERLALUAN!"

Fang dan yang lain hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menyaksikan keributan yang mendadak tergelar di depan mereka. Kaizo terus meluapkan kemarahannya, dan Kassim membiarkannya. Sampai akhirnya, kedua bersaudara itu terdiam.

Sejurus kemudian, Kassim mulai tertawa. Fang ikut tertawa. Yang lain pun tak bisa menahan senyum, walaupun BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan kelihatan sedikit bingung. Hanya Kaizo yang membuang muka dengan kesal. Namun, pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menahan satu senyum kecil.

"Berarti, teror itu bohong, 'kan?" kata Kaizo kemudian ketika suasana sudah lebih tenang. "Sekadar memastikan."

"Hm." Kassim mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, Kai. Besok kau bisa manggung dengan tenang."

"Sebenarnya aku juga hanya mendengar soal 'teror' itu, tidak pernah menyaksikannya sendiri." Kaizo menghela napas. "Nanti akan kuberi pelajaran si Ramen Instan itu!"

Kassim tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Dia sekarang sedang mempersiapkan semuanya di Kokotiam."

"Sudah siap, kok," tiba-tiba Shielda menyambung.

"Yup! Sesuai janji, kami juga akan ikut tampil," sahut Sai. "Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami berdua."

"Tampil?" Kaizo mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Semua mata sontak menatap Kassim. Dan di antaranya, hanya sorot milik Kaizo dan Fang yang penuh pertanyaan. Yang ditatap segera menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Panggung kecil kalian, sebelum panggung yang sebenarnya besok." Kassim mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada adik kembarnya, membuat Kaizo ingin menenggelamkan sang kakak ke rawa-rawa terdekat. "Bonus, kedua temanku ini akan bergabung. Sai pemain drum yang hebat, lho. Dan Shielda pandai bermain bass, selain punya suara merdu."

"Waaah!" Fang menyahut antusias. "Pas banget, dong! Abang Kaizo pegang gitar dan penyanyi, Abang Ramen pemain keyboard. Band Abang 'kan baru punya dua personil tetap. Ajak saja Sai dan Shielda bergabung."

Kassim tersenyum. "Rencanaku juga begitu sih, soalnya Sai dan Shielda juga sedang mencari personel untuk band yang ingin mereka bentuk."

Sekali lagi, Sai dan Shielda saling pandang.

"Kalau Kaizo nggak keberatan, sih," berkata Shielda.

"Yah," sahut Kaizo, nada suaranya sudah jauh melunak. "Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti."

"Cieee ... Kalau yang ngomong cewek aja, Abang langsung setuju," celetuk Fang.

"Ap-Apa?! Aku belum bilang setuju!"

"Hahahaha ... Kai, wajahmu merah, tuh!"

"Diam kau, Kassim!"

Gelak tawa memenuhi tempat itu, diam-diam menghangatkan hati Fang. Sungguh, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Namun, ia pun tak pernah mengira akan mendapatkan kejutan semanis ini.

Teman-temannya ternyata sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil yang menyenangkan di Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Dan banyak tersedia makanan, seperti yang dikatakan Gopal. Fang menerima banyak ucapan selamat, dan juga kado.

Dan yang membuat Fang lebih bahagia lagi hari itu, kedua kakaknya ada di tengah kebahagiaannya yang meluap-luap. Masih ditambah KaRam Band, plus Sai dan Shielda, yang ikut mengisi acara khusus untuk hari istimewanya.

Oh, ya. Jangan lupakan janji Kaizo dan Kassim untuk makan malam bertiga. Tapi tampaknya Kaizo tidak jadi mentraktir kedua saudaranya. Kassim yang akan membayar semuanya, sebagai permintaan maaf kepada adik-adiknya.

Fang dan Kaizo pun bersekongkol untuk memilih restoran yang cukup elit. Mereka juga sudah berencana untuk memesan menu paling istimewa di restoran itu. Dengan harga yang juga 'istimewa'.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(o)/

Inilah dia, _fanfiction_ dalam rangka merayakan ultah sang Pengendali Bayangan kesayangan kita. Yang telat pakai bangeeet ... Udah Mei iniii~ uwu

/maafkan saya

_Well, better late than never._ Tapi tahu-tahu jadi 6k begini. Masih mengeksplorasi Red Carrot Siblings dalam ranah AU. Duh, jadi makin suka nih, nulis kisah mereka.

Semoga para pembaca juga menikmatinya. :")

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**0****1****.05****.201****9**


End file.
